Truth, Dare, Sleepovers and a Newcomer! (DISCONTINUED)
by 7SonicSuper7
Summary: When Sonic and co. have a sleepover, and a new friend joins the group, what could possibly go wrong? Rated M for strong language and explicit scenes. Pairings: Sonally, Shadamy, Tailream, Knouge and Silvaze.


**Want to suggest a dare for me to use on the poor Sonic gang? Well just write a review of what you think of the story so far and suggest a dare for me to put in! I say this because this is an ongoing story. Enjoy anyways!**

* * *

The Sonic team happily sat down, one at a time thanking Sonic for inviting them to the sleepover.

"Thanks Sonic!" said everyone, other than Shadow, who said, "Thanks faker," in a grumbled voice. Sonic nodded.

"So what first Sonikku?" asked Amy, who was all giddy about sleeping at his house.

Sonic blushed and scratched the back of his neck, "Eh, well, I've got one of my friends coming over later, you'll like them I promise but you don't know them. Until then, why don't we play a bit of Truth or Dare?" At this point Amy and Cream were leaping in the air screaming, they both absolutely adored playing Truth or Dare, Cream was also holding Tails' hand, which made Tails shake madly.

Shadow rolled his eyes, Silver smiled and glanced at Blaze, his beautiful crush, who was brushing her tail, Knuckles was bashing his fists together and shouting, "Alright yeah!". Rouge was laughing, Sally was clapping happily and Omega was sitting, wondering what everyone was so excited about.

"Okay, I'll go first... so... uh, Silver!" Sonic shouted over all the noise.  
"Yes?" Silver asked.  
"Truth or Dare?" Sonic got a devious idea at this point, and grinned, making Silver nervous.  
"Dare," Silver said, guessing Sonic's plan, but Sonic had another trick up his sleeve...  
"Okay, I dare you to answer this truth!" Sonic exclaimed.  
"But you can't-" Silver said, but Sonic was persistent.  
"Is it true that you are madly in love with Blaze the Cat?" he asked, smirking victoriously. Everyone went silent, staring at Silver, who by now could be mistaken for Knuckles because he was so red. Blaze was staring too, but for some reason, she didn't seem as shocked as the others.  
"Y-Y-Y-Y-Yes..." Silver stammered, shooting Sonic a quick death glare as he finished.  
"Knew it!" Sonic clicked his fingers.

"Whatever... Tails, truth or dare?" Silver asked, ready to get his sweet revenge.  
"Truth," replied Tails, feeling a bit TOO brave at that moment.  
"Is it true Sonic kissed you on the lips when you were a kid before your first day at Middle School?" Silver slyly continued. Now it was Sonic's turn to be in the spotlight, he was staring at Tails and Silver with a 'WHAT THE FUCK?!' stare, while everyone else, especially Amy, stared at Sonic with an 'eww!' stare. Before everyone turned back to look at Tails, he got a chance to keep it a secret by quickly nodding when only Silver was looking.  
Silver realised his plan and shouted, "Ha! I knew it!" which made everyone burst out in laughter.

Sonic aggressively stuck his middle finger up at Silver just then, which Silver answered back with the 'dickhead' sign. Then before they could go any further, Tails turned to Blaze. Silver noticed this.  
"Oh shit I'm in for it now," he thought.  
"Blaze, truth or dare?" Tails asked.  
"Dare," Blaze shrugged, completely forgetting what Silver did to Tails.  
" I dare you and Silver to strip naked in front of everyone and get in that closet, then either get to second or first base for 15 whole minutes, your choice!" Tails roared with laughter. Everyone other than Silver and Blaze did so too. Although Blaze did giggle a little bit at Silver's reaction. He stood up with a death stare on his face as if he were about to kill Tails right there right then, but Sonic got up and held him back.  
"Easy tiger," he muttered, smirking. Silver tried to kick him in the nuts but missed.  
Now it was Blaze's turn to yell, "SILVER! STOP!" she yelled. Silver immediately stopped struggling. Blaze walked up to Silver and began to whisper something in his ear. Then everyone noticed an ENORMOUS bulge in Silver's pants.  
"Is that okay with you?~" Blaze grinned seductively. Silver nodded with wide open eyes, and they both enter the closet. For the next 15 minutes, kisses and loud moans could be heard. Meanwhile, the rest of the Sonic team played a different game.

"So, while those two lovers are getting it on at last, what should we do?" Rouge grinned.  
"A VIDEO GAME TOURNEY!" Knuckles said, bashing a fist on the table in front of him, nearly breaking it.

Not longer than about 5 minutes later, most of the Sonic team were all sitting together, holding their controllers, ready to play Sonic & Sega All Stars Racing Transformed. Another 5 minutes into the game, Shadow, on his motorbike, was in first place, Sonic was in 2nd, Sally was in third, Tails was in fourth, Knuckles was in fifth, Rouge was in sixth, Omega was in seventh and Amy was last. Sonic was laughing at Shadow as he quickly slid into first place just as they past the last checkpoint. Suddenly, Amy's favourite song started playing, and a star could be seen on the mini-map. Everyone other than Amy, who was grinning, thought to themselves either, "Oh shit," or "Fuck my life..."

After another moment or two, as expected, Amy was completely mashing everyone with her hammer. Eventually, she ended up in third place, and yelled, "Gotcha Sonic!" However, unfortunately for her, the special power-up ended at that moment. Sonic was still in 1st, Shadow was still in 2nd and Amy was in 3rd. Everyone else was very, VERY pissed off.

Suddenly, Shadow caught up with Sonic, and it was now a head to head. Finally, Sonic decided it was time, he used his special ability and blasted towards the goal, hitting Shadow backwards right into Amy, who into began spinning with shadow. in the end, Sonic was in 1st place, Tails was in 2nd, Sally was in 3rd, Rouge was in 4th, Omega was in 5th, Knuckles was in 6th, Amy was in 7th and Shadow was in 8th. When Shadow saw where he was, he grumbled and glared at Sonic.  
"DAMN YOU SONIC, YOU MOTHERFUCKING FAKER!" he thought. When Knuckles saw where he was, he was even worse, he screamed, "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK OKAY?!", picked up the controller, and was about to smash it on the floor, when Sonic glared at him, shaking his head. Knuckles laughed nervously and gently set the controller down on the table. By then 15 minutes was over, Silver and Blaze left the closet, the first thing they noticed was that their entire bodies were VERY wet. They quickly put their clothes on, blushing harder than a beetroot and Knuckles put together.

"First base?" Tails asked Sally, but glancing at Sonic simultaneously.  
"First base," the two friends grinned.

Then they all sat down together once again to continue truth or dare. Blaze looked around and picked his victim.  
At that moment Shadow turned around and noticed the weather, "Holy shit it's finally Summer!" he exclaimed, for some reason, despite his dark personality, he always had a soft spot in his heart for Summer, and preferred it greatly over winter.

Blaze grinned, getting a very dirty idea thanks to what Shadow just said. "Shadow, truth or dare?"  
Shadow answered, "Dare!"  
"I dare you to do these two things: Tell us all your major crush, don't lie I know you have one, and whoever it is, you both have to strip naked and get to either first or second base outside on the grass. AND ANYONE WHO ANNOYS ME HAS TO WATCH," Blaze exclaimed. Now everyone was really shocked. DAMN what a combo of previously used dares. Shadow frowned, going red and looked towards Amy, who looked more embarrassed than ever.  
"Amy..." he murmured. Everyone stared at Amy, who was staring at Shadow. They both got up, Shadow whispered in her ear, "I'm really sorry for this," but Amy just replied, "You'd better make it up to me~" she whispered back seductively, "Prove to me you're worth replacing my Sonikku~" Shadow immediately got hard from this. But they went outside still, stripped down right outside the window, and Blaze watched reluctantly for a moment just to make sure. They lay down on the grass and began making out, but it looked like it would become something more...

Blaze turned away and said, "Hey guys, check it out! I think that's Sonic's friend coming down the path! Shit, what if he sees Shadamy hitting it off?!"  
"Don't worry, he's even more dirty-minded than I am," Sonic reassured her.

The doorbell rang just then and Sonic sped off to answer. The door opened and I stepped over the threshold of the house.  
"Hello Sonic," I smiled.  
*Audience applause and cheer* [WARNING: THE NAME SONIC IS ABOUT TO CALL ME IS NOT MY REAL NAME]  
"Sup Joey?" Sonic said as we did our secret handshake.  
"Come in! We're just playing a few games, like Truth or Dare for example," Sonic politely said.  
"Uh-huh, I assume that's why two of your friends are 'enjoying themselves' out in your front garden, huh?" I grinned. Blaze blushed.  
"Eyup," he replied, glancing at Blaze. So I sat down with Sonic's friends and we all started playing other versions of Truth or Dare, until Shadow and Amy were completely exhausted and came back in, quickly putting their clothes back on after seeing a new member of the party.  
"You're back I see," Silver laughed. Shadow was about to use Chaos Spear on him when he remembered the new guest (me). Shadow and Amy now sat next to each other and somehow ended up right next to me. Shadow was all hot and bothered and Amy was panting.

"So..." Shadow finally broke the silence, "My turn? Alright then, but before that I just want to be nice and say hi there to this guy who I assume is Sonic's friend (to which I nodded in reply). Now, uh... Knuckles, truth or dare?"

"Truth!" Knuckles said this time.  
"Would you rather fuck your worst enemy and then destroy the Chaos Emeralds, or brutally murder your best friend and then destroy the Master Emerald?" Shadow smiled.  
"Damn that's tough..." Knuckles joked, although he was blushing. Even I had to laugh at that.  
"The first one. Without the Master Emerald, the universe would collapse in on itself, unlike with destroying the Chaos Emeralds," he replied, completely forgetting what he had sworn never to say he'd do (fuck his worst enemy).  
"Who is your worst enemy then?" Shadow asked again.  
"ONE QUESTION AT A TIME DUMBASS!" he yelled.  
"Come on Knuckieboy, you know you'd like it~" Rouge muttered seductively.  
Knuckles went red and screamed, "YOU'RE BATTY!"

Now it was MY turn to step in, "Right, now that's done I hope you guys don't mind but... I have a few truths and dares from both the public and myself to give you. May I?"

* * *

Want to see what happens? Find out in Chapter 2! Also, please R&R with a truth or dare in it so I can use it. Thanks. You'll get credit.


End file.
